


[底特律][漢康]習慣 (作者:望月翼)

by aleonayagami



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami





	[底特律][漢康]習慣 (作者:望月翼)

代只打算一發藝的友人望月翼PO文  
https://www.plurk.com/philemon

　　漢克他很苦惱，自從他與康納合作將近一年，從無時無刻想要康納遠離視線，到沒康納就會焦慮，他已經三天十小時又四十八分鐘沒見到康納了。這是這一年來康納離身最長的一段時間，而造成康納被迫進場維修的罪魁禍首還是康納自己。  
　　三天十小時又四十八分前，他與康那正在追捕一個隨機破壞仿生人的兇手。他們把兇手追到死巷子，原本在他苦口婆心的勸說下，對方已經放下手中的武器，準備就範時，康那右太陽穴上的光圈突然在黑暗中閃爍了一下，在平常的狀況下，這其實是相當稀鬆平常的事情，但是糟糕的是他們面對的是極度厭惡仿生人的犯人，一下子犯人突然尖叫出聲，說著漢克聽不懂的語言，丟下手中的武器從大衣裡襯口袋裡不知拿出了甚麼東西，二話不說便往漢克身上潑。康那見狀一個箭步衝到漢克面前把漢克往後一拉，手上的槍枝也朝著犯人的膝蓋開槍。  
　　犯人應聲慘叫倒地，而康納的右半邊臉也被腐蝕性極強的容易給侵蝕了大半，不但露出機殼底下一閃一滅的電子迴路，同時還能聞到一股塑膠燒焦的臭味。  
　　「呃，你沒事吧？」漢克打了通電話叫了醫護支援（因為康納的通訊系統被腐蝕溶劑燒斷了）後，一把把犯人壓制在地上才抬頭問。  
　　面對這問題，康納停了幾秒似乎是在做自我檢測，而後他用著還能正常運作的嘴，盡可能地彎起一抹他認為可以讓人放心，但是其實在臉部充滿剝落材質下讓人覺得非常恐怖的笑：「記憶系統與中控系統一切正常，人造皮膚受損程度百分之三、右額骨、顯骨、髖骨、視覺系統與通訊系統均已嚴重受損至無法自我修復程度。」  
　　「……所以？」很顯然的，漢克已經非常習慣他的智慧小夥伴面無表的說出一連串對他而言一點都不重要的答案。他嘆口氣，思考著要不要撇開頭不再將目光注視在還在冒煙和融化的臉龐上。「需要回模控生命對吧？」  
　　「是的，副隊長。因為RK800系列為特仕機型，警局內沒可以維修的備品，所以需回模控生命維修。」  
　　很好，他又有悔過書要寫了。即使現在仿生人有他們的人權，但是不管怎樣康納的維修費還是得警局幫忙處理。而在警局裡，只要是提出金錢需求，就等同於繳交報告，而且金額越大報告越多。  
　　「維修要花上多少時間？」至少康納很會寫悔過書，等康納回來後讓他寫好了，反正是他幹的。漢克自暴自棄的想。然而面對這問題平常康納都會很快速地回答他，只有這次康納一臉茫然的呆站在那，在他覺得困惑想要再問眼前小夥伴是否要再做一次精神檢測時才開口說道：「通訊系統失靈，無法連線回模控生命確認備品殘量，故無法判定時間。」  
　　原來斷線就毫無用處了。漢克又嘆了口氣，對於他那理應無敵的小夥伴又多了一層認知。

 

　　原本漢克以為這次康納只是個小維修，畢竟當年即使他破壞得亂七八糟，隔天仍然能活蹦亂跳的出現在他面前。然而當他被迫在康納進廠維修的隔天一天之內寫完悔過書後仍然不見康納蹤影時，他開始感到焦慮。他發現他已經非常習慣早上七點半被康納粗暴地掀起棉被大喊起床然後遞上咖啡以及三明治，並對他微微笑說：「早安，副隊長。」、或者是在他在桌上東翻西找找不到一枝筆時，坐到了他的桌上，從上衣的口袋中掏出了一枝筆遞給他，還有下午三點一刻勢必會出現的無糖黑咖啡與甜甜圈，與七點一到便站在他面前對他說：「副隊長，我已經替您預約好八點的減肥門診，您還剩下多少工作需要我幫忙嗎？」  
　　好吧，關於最後一點，他並不怎麼想要習慣。只是當他發現才二十四小時身邊沒康納，他便漏接了至少三通電話、錯過了一場球賽，還有兩包高血壓的藥後，他才明白這一年來，他似乎太依賴康納了。  
　　他得跟康納說聲謝謝才是。  
　　就這樣在沒有康納的日子裡，他默默的過了一年前對他而言稀鬆平常、一年後卻無法忍受，混亂的一天。

 

　　然而到了第二天，康納仍然沒回來。漢克拖著睡眼惺忪疲憊的步伐，破天荒的中午才到了警局。福勒瞇起眼，走到他為了找隻筆而更是弄得一片狼藉的位置旁，敲了敲他的桌子，對他說：「你要不要乾脆回家休息算了。」他無精打采地看了眼福勒，喝了一口他從便利超商買的咖啡，才發現他點錯口味，過甜的咖啡讓他差點一口吐回杯子裡，只能苦著一張臉在福勒面前硬是把那口咖啡吞下去，搖了搖頭拒絕了福勒的好意。因為他知道康納維修完成後會先來警局報到，他想第一時間見到康納。  
　　福勒看了他一眼，沒多說甚麼，只是拍拍他的肩膀，並在他的電腦螢幕上又貼上一張備忘錄。他這才發覺他螢幕上的備忘錄混亂程度不比書桌上低，他卻無法排出重要度，只能一股腦兒地把代辦事項往上貼。  
　　當年在沒康納的日子裡，他到底是怎樣整理檔案的？  
　　漢克赫然發現他不記得了。他粗暴地把螢幕上的便條紙一張張撕了下來，拿在眼前仔細端詳後又一張張地貼了回去。臭小子，到底要維修到甚麼時候啊！他忿忿的想，隨手抄起剛剛被他放在一旁的咖啡，用力地喝了一大口才想起這咖啡根本是點錯口味的餿水。  
　　撇了撇嘴，漢克看了一眼他差點又要忘記的高血壓藥，決定搭配咖啡一口氣全吞下去。

 

　　然後是第三天。  
　　漢克是被相撲叫醒的，相撲撲到他身上奮力地舔了舔他的臉龐，他才想起他已經兩天沒帶相撲出門散步。他搔搔頭，一臉茫然地拿起了被他隨手關掉的鬧鐘，發現已經是下午三點後決定放棄進辦公室。他拍拍相撲的頭，要相撲離開他的身上後，拖著沉重的腳步走到了浴室，簡單的梳洗一下自己後換上了便服再次從浴室走了出來。在關上浴室燈前，他發現了他昨晚換下來的衣服被隨意棄置在浴室裡、而非衣籃中──這種自從康納住進他家後就再也沒發生的事情，默默地彎下身撿起了衣服，並把它們丟回洗衣籃去。  
　　他默默的看了眼洗衣籃，最後決定在出門帶相撲出門散步前，打了通電話給模控生命，確認康納的狀況。  
　　而對方給了他一連串不著邊際的抱歉，因為RK800的視覺系統與其他系列並不相容，而最重要的分析晶片正好缺貨，所以無法及時完成維修。  
　　「還是您打算直接換一台新的？」因為您是我們忠實的客戶，所以我們提供免費換新機的服務，只要將原本舊有機台的記憶全數安裝在新的上面就可以了。客服傳來甜美的聲音如是說。  
　　「不、我還是慢慢等好了。」不然我的報告就白寫了。漢克隨便編個理由拒絕了對方的好意。他掛斷電話，看了屏幕已經一片黑的手機一眼後拉起掛在相撲脖子上的牽繩。  
　　不過他明白，其實他想說的是：「他很想像個人類，就讓他繼續像個人類吧。」

 

　　總算到了第四天。漢克難得的在沒有康納的暴力叫人起床之下，難得起了個大早。他簡單梳洗完畢後，看了被衣服掛得亂七八糟的等身鏡一眼，搔了搔頭隨便撿起地板上的襯衫，拿到鼻子面前聞一聞確認沒異味後換了上身，然後走到了廚房拿起貼在冰箱上的藥袋，搭配已經過期一天的鮮奶喝了下去──這回他記得要吃藥了。  
　　然後選擇用走的走到了警局，這是康納每天都會強迫他做的事情。

 

　　漢克駝著身子，心不在焉的與每個與他擦身而過的警員們抬手隨意打了聲招呼，直到走到桌前他才發現一個熟悉的身影正坐在他的位置上東摸西摸，似乎是打算替他把他貼在螢幕上的標籤全部整理一遍。  
　　「康納！」他們不是說分析晶片缺貨嗎？他叫道，豪不掩飾他的喜悅之情。「還是說他們又把你換一台了？」  
　　被對漢克的康納這才緩緩將椅子轉了過來，是漢克熟悉的康納沒錯，受傷部分的肌膚比原本的膚色要稍微淡上些許，看起來就像是被火燙傷後所留下的傷疤，而臉上則是掛了一副粗框眼鏡。康納推了推眼鏡，站起身子說：「早安，副隊長，因福勒隊長的要求，我擅自將您的代辦事項重新做了排序。」  
　　「呃、好──」康納並沒有回答他的問題，這很康納。漢克搔搔頭，眼睛咕嚕的轉了一圈，突然而來的沉默讓原本想要開口的謝謝現在反而不知該怎麼說。反倒是康納似乎以為漢克的不自然是來自他的眼鏡，他用手指輕推了一下眼鏡下滑的眼鏡，開口解釋：「這是模控生命推出的新產品，分析晶片缺貨的原因就是因為他們開發新產品線，打算讓人類也能體驗仿生人的分析能力，副隊長要試試看嗎？」  
　　「呃、也好啦──」漢克吶吶的說。他發現他無法拒絕從頭到尾都沒抓到重點，卻很真誠的康納。他看著康納摘下眼鏡，那隻故障的右眼依舊閃著紅光卻仍把目光放在他身上，並把眼鏡輕柔的套在他的鼻樑上，並謹慎的按下眼鏡上方的開關。  
　　霎時原本的平光鏡片瞬間閃過一堆資料，看似習慣的建築物被切割成一塊又一塊，一堆無法理解的數據在被切割的每個小碎塊上浮現，不論他頭轉到哪裡都跟著他跑。  
　　但眼鏡中的世界除了充滿了數據，卻毫無色彩可言，而在眼睛所及的視野裡，每一位在警局內行走的人們都成了一個又一個被掛上專屬於他的代號的人偶，就像是在一年前他們是這麼看待的仿生人般，毫無特色可言，而這讓漢克覺得恐怖。他急急忙忙的在康納疑惑的眼神中摘下了眼鏡還給康納說：「這東西也未免太恐怖。」  
　　「恐怖？」康納歪歪頭，無法理解漢克話中含意。「是一口氣顯示的數據太多嗎？那些資料是可以調整的，模控生命認為這東西能夠引發新潮流，目前正打算把接下來的發展主力放在這上面。如果副隊長能夠提供建議那就更好了！」  
　　康納接過了眼鏡重新戴上，偏光鏡閃了閃異樣的光芒後又恢復一片正常。漢克原本還想多說甚麼，最後還是選擇了放棄解釋，他拍了拍康納的肩膀，無奈地嘆了口氣。「先別問我的感想如何吧，你試戴的感覺如何？」  
　　「它太重了。」康納老實回答。「自從我戴上它之後我為了讓它保持在我鼻樑骨上已經推了它超過20次，花費了我至少一分鐘以上的時間。而且經評估，如果要拿它來探測案發現場，我必須花上更多次數，只為了做對焦的動作。」  
　　「我還是喜歡我自己的眼睛。」康納最後下了一個結論。在說話的同時，他又推了一下根本看不出有下滑的眼鏡。  
　　「嗯，我也是喜歡你原本的眼睛。」漢克點點頭。「還是叫他們趕快把你的眼睛換回來吧。」他說。他左顧右盼了一下，確認大夥都在忙自己的事情時，猶疑了一下還是偷偷摘下了康納的眼鏡，在那只閃著紅光的眼上蜻蜓點水的留下了一個吻。  
　　「歡迎歸隊，康納。」他用唇形對著康納如此說道。


End file.
